Wave of Time: Rewind!
by Miacielica
Summary: Naruto was training his bloodline when it went awry. Our favorite knucklehead ninja-cause I don't know any other knucklehead ninja-was sent back in time as a side effect, Uzumaki Naruto now known as Namikaze Akiyoshi, a mysterious alien who fell from the sky and into the lives of Konoha! Rated T for closet perverts, super perverts, binge drinking, and snake-like pedophiles. XP


**Prologue**

"_Today, I am introducing a historic figure as great as the Hokages themselves. He is still alive and he is a man that goes by the name Namikaze Akiyoshi. Not only is he the ANBU Commander, but also The Jack of All Trades, The Innocent Sadist, one of Konoha's S-class Ninja, and the older brother of Namikaze Minato who is our Fourth Hokage. Not many of us have heard about this great man, myself included, until a few months ago. The reason being is that a few years ago, he was taken out of action for his contribution to the day demons invaded our home on October 10__th__, the Kyuubi Incident. Up to this day, he has been induced within a vegetable state, otherwise known as coma._

_But let's start on his origins first. Many civilian elders have testified that when Namikaze Akiyoshi first made his appearance in Konoha, he fell from the sky…"_

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighs, puffing a smoke from his tobacco pipe. The sweet scent of nicotine smoke engulfs the room, calming the village leader of Konoha. Despite soothing the Hokage with the smoky effects of the natural drug, Hiruzen still has a bit of jitteriness from knowing Tsunade, one of his students, could barge in and reprimand him about the horrors of smoking. Ha! Like she's one to talk, drinking sake at an abnormal quantity only at the age of twelve…

Trying to ignore his thoughts, Hiruzen looks out of his office's wall-sized windows. His village, inherited from his sensei who inherited it from his brother, was just as beautiful as ever. If you look at it from a different point of view, all you see is a plain town with plain colors. But if you look at it from a parent or family's point of view, it is simply heartwarming. A sudden surge of chakra shakes Hiruzen from his wonderings, pulsing and throbbing somewhere in the sky before a rip of black appeared as if space has been torn.

_**BOOM!**_

Hiruzen looks up to the sky, alarmed though he didn't show it, and as a flash of golden light glints amidst baby blue, it seems to be challenging the sun itself. It falls, fighting a losing battle with gravity, accompanied by a faint scream that could be heard for miles. Hiruzen's eyes trail after the falling entity, tracing it critically and eyeing it with calculative precautions till it crashes into a forest just nearby Konoha's gates.

_**BOOM!**_

A few minutes passes, and Hiruzen could see his stationed ANBU heading for the site of the potential danger. A few more minutes go by before the Hokage lazily gets up from his office chair and grabs his traditional hat, leaving for the site where trouble stirs. Hiruzen could feel himself slipping into senility. First a war, and now an alien. Wouldn't you feel the same?

When he arrives to the crime scene, there is a crater about two to three meters deep with a diameter of four to six meters. Smoking dust lingers, sticking to the air like mist and obscuring many of their vision as to what lies at the center of the crater.

"Eagle!"

An ANBU with an Eagle mask quickly appeared besides Hiruzen, standing at ready while others are kneeling in trees, hidden in bushes, or simply standing in shadows.

"Hokage-sama?" the ANBU questions, awaiting for an order.

"Use your eyes. What do you see?" the Hokage murmured, just loud enough for the said ANBU to hear. No doubt this ANBU had the Hyuga's eyes, but the Hokage had to give the order discreetly lest an enemy hears.

"…A boy, sir. He's no more than twelve years of age, I suppose. His chakra capacities are…extremely large, but diminished to the point that he could easily die…though he seems to pose no threat," the ANBU relays, albeit hesitantly and unsure on his analysis. If he had a fault in his scrutiny, the village could very possibly lose its leader.

The Hokage looks at the slightly nervous ANBU, knowing that Eagle must be a new recruit. After all, only new recruits display such uncertainty. Eagle must've been newly trained.

"I trust you, Eagle."

The Hokage walks down the slightly steep crater without indecision, and indeed, there is a boy, no more than twelve years of age. He looks tired, most likely because of chakra exhaustion like Eagle had said. Long, chin-length blond hair frames his tanned, unmarred face, save for a few scratches of dirt. Half-lidded and tired blue eyes direct themselves slowly towards Hiruzen, weary and exhausted, but cautious.

"What is your name, boy?"

There is a slight pause before the child in question croaks out an answer.

"Namikaze. Namikaze…Akiyoshi."

And the boy promptly faints.

* * *

A/N: Not the best start to a story, but what can I say? _Hello Konoha, and please accept a Namikaze Akiyoshi into your village for the sake of the story?_ Hell no. So there ya have it folks! The prologue of Wave of Time: Rewind! By Rewind, I mean Rewritten. LOLZ.

**… Eden, did you mess with my author's note again?**

Eden- Noooo…

**...And the summary?**

Eden- I swear that wasn't me!

**Prepare to die.**

Eden- NOOOO! *runs*


End file.
